Good Morning Mr Presley
Good Morning Mr Presley Good Morning Mr Presley is various artists compilation, released in 1986 on Grunt Grunt A Go Go Records through Backs Records. The A Side features many well-known alternative bands of the 1980's, The B side features all Norwich based artists. The 3 Johns are credited as The Botha Boys and The Farmer's Boys are credited as Les Garçons. "Bastard!" Trevor swore under his breath as his right hand, guided by reflexes, pulled back and deposited the index finger into his mouth. As he sucked at the small, but stinging, laceration, his gaze turned to the cause of his discomfit. The spot of blood was barely visible on the edge of the records plastic outer sleeve, as Trevor lifted the package from it's resting place in the "P" section of the rack and perused the cover with a prejudiced glare... "Bloody compilations" he muttered as the list of names, all unfamiliar to him, revealed the discs' true nature. He took his revenge by returning the album to its position between a ragged copy of "GI Blues" and a Portugese pressing of "Elvis Sings Gospel". The proprietor, a wretched looking individual of indeterminate age and hairstyle, watched as Trevor left the shop empty handed. He then got up and walked across the dusty floor to the browser where Trevor had been standing proir to the accident. Withdrawing the compilation album, he stared intently at the protective transparent cover, then, extending his finger he gently touched its perimeter at the exact point where Trevors' hand at met with its minor injury. As he returned to the counter, its' surface scarred by many years of transactions involving pocketfuls of small change, the shopkeeper licked the tip of his digit and closed his eyes. "Rhesus Positive" he mused, and sat waiting for the next customer... Tracks Side One * 1 Marc Riley & The Creepers- Poop Scoop (2:58) * 2 Yeah Yeah Noh - Crimplene Seed Lifestyle (2:11) * 3 The Bomb Party - Life's a Bitch (2:30) * 4 The Janitors - The Devil Goes Down to Whitley Bay (2:41 * 5 The Botha Boys - English White Boy Engineer (2:54 * 6 Five Go Down to the Sea? - QueenGrassyArse (3:38) * 7 Microdisney - Pink Skinned Man (4:08) Side Two * 1 Les Garçons - Homo Kino (1:59) * 2 The Fire Hydrant Men featuring The Fabulous Fezettes - Baseball Bat (2:11) * 3 The Ordinaires - Virgo Intactica * 4 Gee Mr Tracy - The Day the Shoes Bit Back (2:04) * 5 Ronnie Can You Hear Me? - Chachis' Theme (2:08) * 6 The Finals - Quiet Time (3:08) * 7 Big & Beautiful - Stepping on My Heart (3:02) * 8 Laugh Away Rain - Love Stopped Shining (3:11) Credits A Grunt Grunt A Go Go Record cat no# GGAGG ONE Released 1986 Totally Awesome Productions c/o Backs Records Recordings made in: Norwich, Leicester, Leeds, Manchester & London. Our Thanks to: Jon Langford, John (Tea Boy) Grayland, All at The Kitchen (Norwich's most hireable 8-track studio), Geoff the soundman, Dale & Shane, David & Stuart, Johnny & Backs, Abstract & In Tape. The record produced by Peter Keeley & David Gutteridge. Sleeve: Front by John Langford, back by Kid Brian. Cautionary tale ~ Greg "Diat" Duvet. Names of clubbists: Andy, Mike, John, Frances, Mandy, Derek, Dave, Peter K., Peters S., Peter R. The club: Santanas, Magdalen St, Norwich, Norfolk. External links musicbrainz Category: Album